¿Qué hay bajo el muérdago?
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Yo sé la respuesta a la pregunta...una propuesta, un regalo y sentimientos que se expresaron en esa noche de unión. Mal summary, esta mejor adentro...Feliz Navidad atrasado xD Un pequeño regalo de mi parte. SxM KxC BSxT


**Hi! Hola gente! Pues en realidad, este one-shot lo iba a dejar para Navidad, pero por falta de tiempo y una computadora arruinada, no pude subirlo, espero me perdonen por subirlo después de días de Navidad…-_-" espero qué hayan disfrutado de ese día celebrando lo qué su religión les manda, en fin…como he dicho antes, las mejores ideas vienen cuando estas mojado x) y bien, este pequeño one-shot lo escribí para agradecerles su soporte a lo largo de mi estancia aquí en FanFiction…^^ espero les guste este pequeño regalo de mi parte y solo digo…Feliz Año Nuevo xD…porque no creo andar por aquí por esos días…así qué me adelanto…(:**

**Bueno…**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de su querido y afamado autor Atsushi Okubo (qué no se me olvida su nombre porque rima con sushi y así se llama Otani de LoveCom…ups ya metimos otro…Lovely Complex no me pertence es de su autora Aya Nakahara -.-)**

**-/|\~*~/|\-**

**¿Qué hay bajo el muérdago?**

Hoy era ese día tan "esperado" –no por mí, por cierto- aquel día en el qué todos se olvidan de sus problemas y permanecen unidos.

Esta vez toca en la casa de Kid celebrar la Navidad –ah así se llamaba- ya qué ahí cabemos todos y no habrá ninguna queja por parte de nadie, como el año pasado…

Nosotros los chicos nos quedamos a adornar y ordenarla casa del Shinigami, mientras las chicas compraban sus regalos para "el amigo secreto", sí así es… nuestras respectivas compañeras se divertían dando vueltas buscando quien sabe qué…en quien sabe donde, mientras Kid, Black Star y yo nos matábamos en adornar la simétrica casa de nuestro bueno y bien querido Kid…Pero bien ese no es el punto ahora…

Desde hace como unos…10 minutos estamos mirando fijamente el marco de la puerta, la parte de arriba para ser exactos…mientras yo…si yo…tenía en mis manos un pequeño pero notable muérdago. Había sido idea de Maka -si, su idea- recuerdo lo qué me dijo para cuando íbamos a adornar la casa.

"_Será divertido, por el bien de Chrona y Kid-kun"_

Dijo eso con una sonrisa pero…¿en qué estaba pensando, yo, en hacerle caso a mi técnica?

.

.

.

_-Verás Soul, según la leyenda se dice qué aquellos qué se besen bajo el muérdago, tendrán fortuna en el amor y se les bendecirá con el don de la fertilidad-dijo juntando sus manos y sonriendo infantilmente._

.

.

.

Todo esto por Kid y Chrona…pero ¿y ahora qué?

-Soul viejo, tu deberías poner esa cosa cursi, además fue idea de pecho-plano ¿no?-dijo Black Star con tono de superioridad.

-Soul, tu eres el más adecuado…-corroboró Kid.

-Chicos…qué considerados…-dije sarcásticamente.

-Nyahaha! Pues ya ves, un hombre tan BIG como YO no puede dejar atrás a sus súbditos!...Nyahahaha!- idiota pensé.

Ah…verán al final yo fui el qué terminó en ponerlo en el marco de la puerta. Kid se negaba rotundamente porque según él era una planta muy asimétrica. Black, por su parte decía qué esa cosa diminuta no valdría la pena qué lo ponga un dios tan grande como él, así qué al final, yo no tuve un buen argumento –ni qué los de ellos fueran convincentes…-pero en realidad yo tenía planeado otro asunto con este "capricho de Maka".

Me subí en las escaleras y con "cuidado" puse la cosa en la puerta…tardé un poco debido a qué Kid decía qué lo ponga simétricamente en el centro. Cuando iba bajando el tres rayitas y el "dios supremo" murmuraban, sepa Dios qué, a mis espaldas; cuando toqué tierra se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y se voltearon a mí diciendo.

-Huh*suspiro*… ¿así qué al final cumpliste el capricho de tu Maka no?-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué demo…?-

-Oh vamos Soul no me digas qué no te gusta…-dijo Kid con una mirada picara.

-Pero qué… ¡¿Por qué dicen esas cosas?-creo qué no hay qué decir en qué estado dije esto.

-Al final fuiste el qué accedió a ponerlo…-dijo mi amigo peli-azul.

-E-eso no tiene nada qué ver… además solo es un simple muérdago, ni qué solo por ponerlo me tuviera qué besar con ella…-contesté desviando la mirada.

Ambos se miraron cómplice de nuevo con una sonrisa…extraña…

-Entonces…no te importaría besarla ¿eh?-dijo Kid

-¿Y…por un reto?-dijo Black.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mis amigos…¿creen qué se saldrán con la suya? ¡JA! Eso lo hago yo primero…indudablemente aceptaré, pues en realidad tengo otra cosa planeada.

-De acuerdo…-hice como si no tuviera opción.-Pero si lo hago, ustedes tendrán qué besar a Chrona y a Tsubaki…-dije señalándolos respectivamente.

Lo pensaron por un rato pero al final aceptaron y los tres nos dimos la mano. El tiempo pasó y después de arreglarnos para la noche, las chicas llegaron de su exhaustiva compra navideña.

-Llegamos!-exclamó Liz desde la entrada.

-Ah…hay qué ver cuantas vueltas tuvimos qué dar…-suspiró Maka.

-T-trajimos c-comida…-murmuró Chrona.

-Nyahaha! Eso era lo qué necesitaba!-exclamó Black Star.

-Black Star…hay qué esperar para la cena…-dijo Tsubaki tranquilamente.

He…como si no pasara desapercibido ese sonrojo de su parte…me reí ante eso.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no empezamos con el intercambio?-propuso la mayor de las Thompson.

-Me parece bien-corroboró Kid.

Pues bien, entonces empezamos con el dichoso intercambio, nos pusimos en la sala en forma de círculo –Kid dijo qué estaba asimétrico, pero a quien le importa eso- y luego empezamos.

-¿Y bien, quien empieza?-dijo mi técnica.

-Qué sea Black Star ¿no?-dije.

Hubo un silencio qué pronto se rompió con el escándalo de Black.

-Nyahaha! De acuerdo! Un ser tan BIG como YO! Siempre debe empezar de primero!...-

-Yo le doy a…Patty!-exclamó ruidoso dirigiéndose a la menor de las Thompson.

-Hehe, Black ¿Qué es?-

-Solo espera a abrirlo!...-

-Solo espero qué Patty no te rompa el cuello por regalarle un autógrafo tuyo…-dije en broma.

-Haha! Viejo, qué gracioso eres…-note qué lo decía en sarcasmo-no es solo un autógrafo…-¿Solo?-está acompañada de una foto mía! Nyahaha!-

Patty le tiró el regalo en la cara.

-Es broma! Es broma! Solo ábrelo y veras…-

Patty tomó de nuevo el regalo –qué quedó aplastado- y lo abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron y después de la caja sacó una peluche de jirafa.

-Si! Le romperé el cuello!-

-P-Patty no se supone qué debes romper lo qué te regalan…-suspiró Liz.

Después fue el turno de Patty.

-Yo le doy a…Chrona!-exclamó divertida.

-No-no se lidiar con intercambios…pe-pero gracias…-y recibió su regalo, luego de asentarlo en su lugar agarró el suyo.

-Y-Yo le doy a-a-a…Shi-Shinigami-kun…-dije realmente nerviosa y con un notable sonrojo.

-Chrona…muchas gracias espero que sea simétrico…pero te he dicho qué me llames Kid…-él se levanto de su asiento y al darle Chrona su regalo la abrazo por unos segundos mientras la peli-rosa decía "no se lidiar con abrazos" y luego regresaba a su lugar con la cara roja.

-Yo le doy a…Liz!-dijo Kid.

-Kid! ¿Me compraste ropa?-decía Liz animada…

-No…-contestó el chico.

-¿Maquillaje?-

-No…-

-¿Entonces?-dijo Liz fastidiada.

-Solo ábrelo…-

Y al decirlo la cara de Liz se iluminó y abrió con rapidez el regalo. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Es…es…-

-hmm hmm…-asentía Kid.

-¡UN CELULAR NUEVO!-exclamó Liz mostrándolo al mundo.

-¿Qué?-

-Kid…se ve qué tienes dinero…-dije con sarcasmo.

-No es dinero…-

-¿Lo robaste?-exclamó Black Star sorprendido.

-No…solo… "contactos"…-

Luego hubo silencio…

-Bien, bien, a mi me tocó…Tsubaki!-exclamó Liz destruyendo la tensión qué se había originado por el anterior comentario de Kid.

-Ah…Liz-chan muchas gracias…-decía la peli-negra mientras recibía el regalo.

-A mi me tocó…-es obvio qué yo…Maka me había dicho qué yo le tocaba a Tsubaki, pero…ella me dijo qué le había tocado Kid y no fue así…entonces ¿ella me mintió?

-Black Star!-sí lo hizo.

-Nyahaha! Tsubaki! Tienes el gran honor de darme lo qué desees, no seré exigente…-

…Silencio…

-Solo toma tu regalo Black Star…-dijo Tsubaki cabizbaja, yo noté qué estaba sonrojada.

Luego de qué ambos tomaran asiento, Kid mencionó.

-Ya se cerró el círculo…eso quiere decir qué…-

-¡Maka y Soul se dan entre sí!-exclamó Black Star.

Maka y yo nos miramos a los ojos, solo vi como desviaba su mirada y se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia el centro con una caja de color rojo y un moño amarillo. Yo la imité y fui hasta el centro a unos pasos de donde ella estaba.

-Etto…Soul disculpa por haberte mentido…-mencionó mirando a otro lado.

-Ya, no importa…-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ten…-dije estirando los brazos y dándome la caja.-espero qué te guste…lo hice yo misma…-dijo ¿nerviosa?

Saqué lo qué había dentro, una bufanda qué en la punta tenía grabado un extraño dibujo qué pienso yo…ha de ser mi alma. Sonreí cuando lo vi.

-¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a tejer?-dije en broma.

-Bien, si, Blair me ayudó un poco con su magia…-dijo desviando su mirada de nuevo.

Sonreí de nuevo.

-Oye Maka… ¿puedo darte después tu regalo?-mencioné un poco nervioso.

-No me digas qué se te olvidó Soul…-dijo molesta, definitivamente es bipolar.

-No…no…etto…lo tengo aquí, es solo que, debo dártelo mejor…en otro momento… ¿sí?-respondí negando con las manos.

-Hmm…de acuerdo…-contestó resignada.

Luego pasaron las horas, y notaba como Maka estaba ansiosa por saber qué será su regalo, lo qué le espera. Comimos, bailamos, platicamos y cosas demás en este día. Luego de un rato de ocio, la primera en irse fue Chrona. Perfecto, mi oportunidad. Chrona se despedía desde el MARCO de la puerta, pude ver como mi técnica me hacía una señal para qué la ayudara con su propósito, asentí y me dirigí a Kid.

-Hey, Kid, Chrona ya se va… ¿por qué no vas a despedirla?-

-Eh? Ah si, claro…-y luego de dejar aquello qué estaba haciendo se acercó a la puerta y yo…como muy buen amigo qué soy le di un empujoncito qué lo llevó a los labios de Chrona. Por el shock, ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos y se separaron rápida y tímidamente. Luego de qué Chrona dijera "no se lidiar con besos repentinos" se fue muy colorada y de paso Kid qué me dirigió una mirada asesina pero al mismo tiempo sabía qué me agradecería por eso.

Luego Liz y Patty dijeron qué tenían otra fiesta en otro lugar, por lo qué se fueron dejando a su técnico solo con Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka y yo. No pasó mucho después de qué se fueran las hermanas Thompson, cuando Tsubaki y Black Star también se retiraron. De nuevo, ambos se despedían desde el MARCO de la puerta, fue entonces cuando iba a llevar otro plan a cabo cuando Black se me adelantó y besó a Tsubaki, la cual estaba muy colorada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Tsubaki nerviosa.

-Nyahaha! ¿Qué no ves Tsubaki? Hay un muérdago arriba de nosotros…-

Y luego se fueron, tomados de la mano…creo Tsubaki se lo pidió a Black Star, pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado, solo quedábamos, Maka y yo…claro y Kid qué estaba arreglando su casa después de la fiesta.

-¡Kid! Ya nos vamos, te veremos después…-exclamé desde el MARCO de la puerta.

-Ah claro, cuídense, adiós…-exclamó desde el segundo piso.

-Vamos Maka…-dije volteándome.

-Oye, espera…-ella me regresó a mi lugar.- ¿Y mi regalo?-

-¿Tanto te importa?-sabía qué no se le olvidaría.

-Claro qué sí…todos recibieron regalos menos yo…-exclamó deprimida, yo diría qué es otra cosa, pero, no más tortura.

-De acuerdo…toma…-y me acerqué a ella juntando nuestros labios en un beso. Ella trató de separarme pero sentí qué poco a poco se relajaba y me correspondía el beso, suerte de qué Kid no estuviera aquí si no me empezaría a decir de cosas, luego de unos segundos –más bien minutos- Maka me miró sonrojada y algo agitada por la falta de aire.

-¿Ese es mi regalo?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No…ese solo era el complemento.-dije sonriendo mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja de color verde oscuro con un moño rojo en él. Mientras lo abría pude ver como los ojos de mi técnica se iluminaban y se llevaba una mano a la boca, luego de sacar lo qué había dentro se lo puse en el dedo anular.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Maka?-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo…yo…-estaba nerviosa.-Si, si quiero…-

Y la abracé mientras ella me correspondía, luego de separarnos juntamos nuestras frentes y sonreí, a lo qué ella correspondió la sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad, Maka-

-Feliz Navidad, Soul-

Y la besé de nuevo. Aquél muérdago no era solo un capricho de Maka, si no era solo el comienzo de aquella amistad qué se volvió un amor eterno.

**-/|\~*~/|\-**

**Pues bien…me regalan un review? owo**

.

.

.

V


End file.
